


More Than A Woman

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bee Gees, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Sherlock has seen Jim but Jim just wants to sing karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Woman

“Don’t you dare.” Sherlock hissed at Jim as the shorter man eyed the stage and the sign proclaiming it was karaoke night at the place they’d ended up for a very late dinner. Back to back unrelated homicides had kept Sherlock running around London nonstop for the past five days with barely any breaks and he was starving and exhausted. He’d had a couple of biscuits when he’d felt shaky to keep his energy up and had taken a short nap somewhere on day three, or at least he was faintly certain that he had, but at this point he was just barely keeping awake to cram food into his mouth, the high of solving both crimes wearing off fast.

How Jim could think that karaoke was a good idea was beyond Sherlock, considering he’d also had a hectic week. And two hectic weeks before that. The entire month seemed to have been hell on Jim in fact, basically one long business trip. He hadn’t shaved in several days, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his suit looked rumpled like he’s been sleeping in it. It was amazing he was out in public looking like he was considering how much he cared about his appearance. Sherlock was reluctant to believe that it may be because he wanted to spend time with him, especially since Jim was so interested in singing.

“It looks fun.” Jim pointed out from around his sandwich. His first words to Sherlock in a month and he was talking about karaoke and not even bothering to swallow.

“I haven’t seen you, I’d like to have you keep eating with me. It’s why we decided to meet here, isn't it?” Sherlock sighed and worked more food into his mouth.

“Well, I did kind of suggest this place for both reasons.” Jim murmured, wiggling his eyebrows in a sort of vaguely suggestive way.

“Eat.” Sherlock ordered simply.

Before Sherlock could say anymore, Jim began to sing into his sandwich, voice muffled by the bread, “Suddenly you’re in my life, part of everything I do, you got me working day and night, just trying to keep a hold on you…”

“Stop that.” Sherlock tapped his foot under the table with his own, not having the heart to kick him even though part of him wanted to.

Jim slid around the booth to Sherlock’s side with sloppy movements, holding his sandwich in one hand as he scooted closer and pressed his face into Sherlock’s neck tiredly, “Here in your arms I found my paradise, my only chance for happiness. And if I lose you now I think I would die… oh say you’ll always be my baby, we can make it shine. We can take forever just a minute at a time.”

Sherlock could feel Jim’s lips curl up against his skin in a wicked smile before he launched into the chorus, starting to purr just a bit, “More than a woman… more than a woman to me. More than a woman… more than a woman to me.”

Jim burst into giggles and flopped his head back to grin at Sherlock, incredibly pleased with himself.

Sherlock gave him a dark look, wondering if perhaps they should get their food into boxes and head to one of Jim’s flats to sleep, “I’m more than a woman to you?”

“You’re more than everyone to me.” Jim said firmly, taking another bite before starting to sing again, a hand resting at the nape of Sherlock’s neck and twisting his curls gently, “This is the only way that we should fly. This is the only way to go. And if I lose you I know I would die, oh say you’ll always be my baby, we can make it shine. We can take forever just a minute at a time.”

“I should get you home.” Sherlock decided, feeling an unfamiliar pang of worry at how overtired Jim must be.

“Are you putting the moves on me Mr. Holmes?” Jim teased, letting the taller man pry his sandwich out of his hand and stick it into a box and giving him a knowing smirk.

“You know I don’t do that.” Sherlock’s expression was less annoyed and more indulgent than he was hoping it to be. Why did he feel so fond of this man?

“Of course, darling.” Jim waved his hands around as Sherlock dragged him to his feet and brushed crumbs off his suit for him, “It was a joke. Don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I would hate that.”

Sherlock’s eyes flickered over Jim and marveled at how he was respectful even in his exhausted state. Definitely fond.

“I need you.” Sherlock murmured, picking up the boxes and leading Jim outside to catch a cab, their arms linked together. Jim would know what he meant.

“I need you too Sherlock.” Jim always knew what Sherlock meant.

“Let’s get you home.” Sherlock helped Jim into the cab and sat beside him, hiding a smile when the man laid his head down on his shoulder and began to croon again as they drove off.

“More than a woman… more than a woman to me. More than a woman… more than a woman to me.”


End file.
